1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for producing an acousto-optical component or another high-frequency and wide-band ultrasonic component which comprises a piezoelectric transducer connected to a crystal or glass sound medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
New uses and applications are constantly being found for acousto-optical components in the ultrasonic technique. Because of their simplicity, acousto-optical light deflectors can be used for many applications, such as optical communications transmission systems, optical stores, display devices and optical printers, in an advantageous manner.
In addition, ultrasonic cyclic stores and delay lines in the frequency range to well about 100 MHz are becoming required to an increasing extent.
Acousto-optical light deflectors can be used, for example, to deflect an optical beam within microseconds, selective into one of 10.sup.3 - 10.sup.5 discrete deflection directions, whereby continuous sound waves deflect a light beam, for example a laser beam, and the switchover time between two arbitrary beam directions is governed by the transit time of the sound wave through the light beam cross section.
A typical acousto-optical light deflector comprises a deflecting medium, such as iodic acid, lead molybdate and paratellurite in crystal form, for example, and of glasses having a high index of refraction, such as heavy flints, and a piezoelectric transducer which is connected to the deflecting medium. Here the technical problem arises of achieving a reliable and lasting connection betweenthe piezoelectric transducer and the deflecting medium,